


Altean Nights

by occean_eyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occean_eyes/pseuds/occean_eyes
Summary: “The princess looked to him angrily before looking back to the birdcage filled with the small little birds, without thinking she ran to them and unlatched the small metal door, swinging it open and let the white birds fly free from their cage.With a smile on her face she watched as they flew away free, delighted she was able to let them do something she’s been dreaming about since she was a little girl, fly away.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Stop right there you filthy street rat!”

Keith froze at the tip of the roof, a twinge of annoyance and fear suddenly flowing through his body.

“We’ll have your head for this now kid.” The guard hissed while unsheathing his sword along with the menacing guard with him.

“All of this for a loaf of bread?” Keith asked rhetorically and curiously as he looked to it before quickly backing off the side of the roof to jump down.

To his luck the many ropes and clothes lines were able to tangle his fall and make it shorter but after being swarmed in random people’s clothes he still landed to the ground with a heavy thud.

“You won’t get away that easy you thief!” One of the furious guard’s yelled over the roof before they disappeared from the edge.

“You thought that was easy?” The young boy questioned with a smirk before hearing them come down the stairs with heavy footsteps followed by his frown.

Just in time a group of women’s snickers were heard as he looked over to a group of older women watching him with batted eyelashes, the perfect escape.

Quickly he dashed out of the clumps of clothes he was buried under and yanked a thin sheet from the ground and wrapped it around his head to disguise himself as the furious guards were heard audibly yelling.

“Morning ladies.” Keith cooed with a charming but sheepish smile as the chuckled at the young boy again.

“Getting into trouble a little early today are we Keith?”

Keith sneered rolling his eyes to the women.

“Me? Trouble? Pfft, no way. You’re only in trouble if you get cau-GHT!” Keith said before being snatched away by a firm hand as he met face to face with the head of the guard.

“Oh boy.”

“I got you this time Keith! There’s nowhere to run-” The man hissed before a quick monkey jumped on his head yanking his hat down to cover his face.

“Just in time Aldo, as usual.” Keith said with a grin before snatching the bread and Aldo and darting the opposite way.

Hearing the heavy footsteps behind him he quickly shoved past people in the market, making blunt apologies as he moved before stopping in front of some barrels.

“Come on guys, I only steal what I can’t afford,” Keith yelled barely dodging a sword that flew past his head, “I guess that’s everything.”

When he heard their scowls as a response he made no stop to jump up on the towering barrels till he reached the top.

“Just a little snack guys!” He yelled from up top with an innocent grin before dodging more of the swords, so much for trying to talk it out.

Looking around for escapes he found an open window and took advantage of it jumping through with a careful hold on the bread. Once landing on the floor he looked up to see three young women looking at him with somewhat disgusted looks even though their eyes said otherwise.

“Stay back girls.” One larger woman said stepping in front of him and backing him into the window, “I’d blame your parents but you haven’t got them.” She hissed before shoving him out the window as he winked to the three girls.

Once landing he huffed to see the guards running to him with angry looks spread across their faces.

“Sorry guys, gotta steal to live!” The boy said with a sheepish smile before the door behind him swung open and a hefty sized woman lifted him up and cradled him as if he were a two-pound baby.

“I still think you’re very tasty.” The woman said with a wide grin sending chills down Keith’s spine as he slipped from her grasp and took advantage of the disgusted guards to run the other way down an empty ally.

Slouching down against the wall he gave his monkey a rub on the head while splitting the bread in half and handing him a piece.

“Way to go Aldo, another successful day.” Keith said with a grin, feeling excited to stop the aching feeling in his stomach.

Just when he was ready to shove the entire loaf in his mouth he froze seeing two young children leaning over a pile of trash. They were both picking at pieces of empty garbage until they noticed Keith sharing and quickly backed away timidly.

A feeling of guilt sunk into Keith’s skin as he watched the two hungry children walk away, hungry children like himself once. Having no parents meant no food, no shelter, no protection, no love; he knew better than to let them leave with nothing even if his stomach was screaming something different from his thoughts.

Looking to his bread then back to Aldo who viciously took a bite from his bread, refusing to give up the precious food he fought for, Keith stood up and walked to the two children whose mouths were basically watering at the sight of the bread, but stayed cautious of the stranger.

“Go on, you can have it.” Keith said with a smile handing the half a loaf to them, they both backed up and stared at the bread as if this wasn’t real while Keith chuckled placing it in her hand.

“It’s okay, I don’t need it that much.” He said softly as the girl took it, a wide grin on her brother’s face before taking a bite and sharing some with her brother letting out soft giggles of joy.

Aldo seeing the children giggle delight let out a defeated sigh handing the rest of his bread to them without making eye contact before quickly running next to Keith who joined the crowd of people along the castle front.

Curiosity filled Keith’s mind as he stood on his toes to look over the crowd, trying to find out what they all could be looking at. Eventually the overly bright reigns of the horse blinded his eyes and he saw a smug prince with jewels all over his clothing trot down the aisle to the castle gates.

“Must be another suitor for the princess.” A man whispered as his wife nodded letting out a sigh; it was no surprise that the princess had let down tons of suitors, refusing to give any of them a chance.

Keith starred in awe at the shinning horse, not noticing the two children he met before run by delirious with laughter in front of the dazzling horse causing it to jump up in distress and catching the prince’s eye.

“Move out of my way you little brats!” The prince hissed with disgust while lifting his whip up to strike them before Keith jumped in the way just in time, catching the whip around his arm.

“Hey! If I were as rich as you I would buy some manners.” Keith growled throwing his whip to the side with narrowed eyes.

“I’ll teach you some manners you street rat.” The prince spat shoving him into a puddle of mud followed by the crowd’s up-roaring laughter.

Fury shot through Keith’s veins, as kind as he could be it was well known he had an ill temper.

“Look at that Aldo, it’s not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends!” Keith hissed in mockery with a dangerous smirk on his face as the prince stopped in his tracks glaring to the boy.

“You are a worthless street rat my boy. Always have been and always will be!” The prince yelled with fury before trotting through the doors with a huff, Keith stood to fight back before the heavy wooden doors slammed shut in his face as he growled and slammed a fist against the door. 

“I’m not worthless.” Keith hissed staring up to the castle gates with a scowl and clenched fists before letting out a defeated sigh as he looked down to Aldo who gave a sympathetic look.

“C’mon Aldo, let’s get home.” Keith mumbled picking him up to set him on his shoulder before shuffling his feet down the quiet alleyway.

“I have never been so insulted!” The prince yelled, shoving his way through the doors and towards the castle’s entrance.

“O..Oh uh.. Leaving so soon?” Coran asked with worried eyes as he began to follow the prince before he froze seeing his bright gold underwear shining through his now ripped pants.

“Good luck marrying her off!” The prince hissed before disappearing down the hallway.

Coran shook with anger glaring to the door as he stomped outside fuming the princess’ name under her breath.

“Allura? Allura!” Coran called quickly making his way down the steps to see the dark skinned beauty laying by the fountain, staring at her reflection with a displeased face.

“Allura my- Oh my!” Coran started before her pet lion leaped in front of him holding the rest of the prince’s underwear in his teeth.

“For heaven’s sake Nala hand that back!” Coran wheezed as he yanked at the underwear before stumbling back with only half of it in his hands.

“So this is why that handsome young prince stormed out is it?” Coran yelled holding up the underwear as Nala walked back to Allura snuggling beneath her arm.

“Oh Coran, Nala was just playing with him! Weren’t you Nala? You were just playing with that selfish self absorbed prince.” Allura said cuddling up her lion’s face in her palms before hugging his head softly.

“Allura please work with me here! The law your father created says that you must..”

“Be married to a prince!” Allura hissed along with Coran’s words as she stood up rolling her eyes and walked to the birdcage.

“By your next birthday!” Coran finished with a huff as Allura ignored him unlatching the bird cage.

“The law is wrong and unfair.” Allura said with frustrated eyes as she reached for a bird, letting it hop on her finger before bringing it out to rub at its head softly.

“But you’ve only got three more days!” Coran said in a worried tone.

“Coran..” Allura started with a groan before looking back to him, “I hate being forced into this! “If I do marry, I want it to be for of love.”

“Allura… it’s not only this law..” Coran started looking down, “I’m not going to be around to help you for much longer, and your parents told me to give the best for you so I..” The ginger haired man started taking the bird from her hands as she huffed and walked away from him.

“I just want to make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Please try to understand. I’ve never done a thing on my own, I’ve never had any real friends.” Allura said letting her finger dance around the water gracefully.

“I’ve never even been outside the castle walls!” Allura said pointing to them as Coran rushed to her quickly.

“But Allura you’re a princess!” Coran said with concerned eyes as the two stared at herself in the reflection.

“Well then… maybe I don’t want to be a princess anymore!” Allura hissed stubbornly as she splashed at her reflection before turning away from him.

“Oooh Allura! You are just so.. Ugh!” Coran hissed before stomping away from her and inside the castle.

The princess looked to him angrily before looking back to the birdcage filled with the small little birds, without thinking she ran to them and unlatched the small metal door, swinging it open and let the white birds fly free from their cage.

With a smile on her face she watched as they flew away free, delighted she was able to let them do something she’s been dreaming about since she was a little girl, fly away.

“I don’t know what has gotten into her, she’s gone mad!” Coran hissed shaking his head clearly aggravated. All he wanted was the best for her but she was making it very difficult.

Stuck in his thoughts, a dark shadow interrupted him causing him to yelp while jumping back until realizing it was just Lotor standing before him with a wicked grin.

“Ah Lotor it is just you, I am seek of your great wisdom.” Coran said exhaling his built up nerves.

“Of course I live to serve you my Lord.” Lotor purred with a smile as he strided around Coran, clearly twice his size.

“Now about this suitor problem, I believe I have just the solution but I will need one thing for it to work.” Lotor explained stopping just before him.

“Oh of course! Anything to get her to agree!” Coran exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

“It will require the use of the mystic blue diamond you are wearing.” Lotor said lifting Coran’s palm up carefully to show the large jewel.

“O..Oh you need this? I am not so sure, King Alfor gave it to me on his deathbed and told me to keep it sacred, I don’t think..”

 

“Oh but it is a necessary key to finding the princess a suitor.” Coran purred quickly moving his serpent like staff in front of Coran.

“Do not worry, everything will be fine..” Lotor whispered, letting the serpent hypnotize Coran’s mind, watching him lose his grasp on reality.

“Everything… will be fine.” Coran repeated slowly taking off the ring and handed it to Lotor, followed by his rumbling chuckle and satisfied smirk.

“You are most gracious my Lord, now run along I’m sure someone needs you somewhere around here.” Lotor said brushing him along before exiting the room quickly.

“Everything… will be fine.”

The middle of the night left a cool breeze, sure to send chills down anyone’s spine. Perfect even.. For a midnight escape.

Allura made her way out to the garden as silent as she could be, making sure not to step on any leaves or twigs. Wearing a dark brown dress and cloth to cover her hair, she was sure this would keep her identity hidden since nobody had ever truly seen her before.

Just as she made her way out looking both ways to make sure nobody was watching, she began to climb up a tree so she could reach the top of the fence and hop over; until a slight tug at her dress interrupted her.

Her lion stood beneath her looking up with hurt eyes, causing her to sigh and climb back down to the ground.

“Oh I’m sorry Nala, but I can’t stay here and I have my life lived for me. Surely you understand.” Allura said with frown before pulling his head in to give it a soft hug. “I’ll miss you.”

With a frown Nala followed her up the tree, slightly nudging at her foot to help her hoist herself up before whimpering as she leaped on to the top of the wall looking down to her poor lion.

“Goodbye.” Allura whispered with sympathetic eyes before jumping down on the other side of the fence and leaving Nala to look up to the empty wall, wondering when he’d ever see his beloved princess again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The mysterious girl had dark olive skin that went perfectly with her shimmering white hair that just fell flawlessly against her rugged dress. And her eyes, her eyes looked like the shimmering water of a morning sunrise; a bright sparkling blue with a hint of pink in them. Whoever she was, she did not belong in a place like this.”

“Ready Aldo?” Keith whispered with a grin as the monkey gave him a salute before jumping off the side of the tent while keeping his tail wrapped around the top so that he was hanging upside down.

“Melons! Get your fresh sweet- HEY! You give that back to disgusting creature!” The merchant hissed as he tried snatching the melon from Aldo’s hands.

Taking advantage of the distracted merchant Keith quickly lowered down while keeping his legs latched onto the top of the tent and snatched a fresh melon just in time before the man successfully ripped the melon from the monkey’s hand.

“Finally I have all my melons… wait a minute.” The merchant hissed noticing another melon missing but when he spun back around Aldo was gone.

Keith grinned to the monkey who met him on the roof as he broke the fresh melon into his hands and offered one half to Aldo who gratefully accepted it.

“Nice going Aldo, breakfast is now served.” The eagar boy said not wasting time to shove the melon into his mouth since it had been awhile since he had eaten anything.

-

“Fresh bread, get your freshly made bread!” A store keeper shouted to the dark skinned girl as she walked down the market aisle.

Trying to keep her pearly white hair hidden seemed to be a harder task in the daytime as she kept tugging at the cloth on her head to keep it hidden. While she couldn’t hide her markings, she was hoping this was a good enough disguise to keep her hidden.

“How about beautifully made jewelry for a beautiful lady?” Another merchant purred holding a necklace up to her neck as she smiled at it admiring its sparkles before a giant fish was shoved in her face.

“FRESHLY CHOPPED FISH!” The man yelled causing her to shriek in surprise as she backed away shaking her head.

“No really I am fine, thank you though..” Allura said with a smile before she felt herself bump into someone behind her.

“My apologies I didn’t mean to- oh my…” The princess started as the man punched at his chest before a loud flaming burp escaped his mouth, literally flaming.

She jumped back alarmed once again as the cloth upon her head slid off revealing her long white hair while she was too startled to notice.

“You know this melon is actually-” Keith started to Aldo who was almost done with his melong before noticing the bright white hair stick out in the crowd like a needle in a haystack.

“I am really, very sorry.” Allura said with a smile to the man who shrugged and walked off before she let out a sigh shaking her head.

The mysterious girl had dark olive skin that went perfectly with her shimmering white hair that just fell flawlessly against her rugged dress. And her eyes, her eyes looked like the shimmering water of a morning sunrise; a bright sparkling blue with a hint of pink in them. Whoever she was, she did not belong in a place like this.

“Wow…” Keith whispered unable to stop staring at her in awe.

While running her dark fingers through her hair as she took a deep breath, Allura’s eyes widened when she noticed she was able to run her fingers through her hair and quickly yanked her hood up over her hair again while looking around to see if anyone noticed.

Aldo started to Keith with a raised eyebrow noticing his attention was locked on the girl; crawling over to him he waved his small hand around Keith’s face to bring him back to reality, but to no avail.

As Allura searched around to see anyone notice she was relieved that nobody seemed to be staring, but in her search she looked down to see a young boy, no older than five, reaching up to grab an apple from a nearby stand but he couldn’t quite reach it.

“Oh you must be hungry.” The princess said with a smile to the sheepish boy who looked up to her nodding bashfully. “Here you go.” Allura said grabbing an apple from the pile and handed it to the boy who took it with a wide smile before running off.

Satisfied with her good deed her actions backfired as a rugged voice growled something behind her.

“You better be able to pay for that miss.” The man hissed as Allura turned back to glare at the man before noticing he was twice her size.

“P..Pay?” Allura asked in a quiet tone before the man grabbed her small wrist and yanked her to the table forcefully.

“Nobody steals from my cart!” The man growled glaring to her as the princess shook her head quickly.

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t have any money.” Allura said in a sheepish tone

“THIEF!”

“Wait please sir! If you just let me get back to the palace I can get some money from the King’s advisor and-” Allura explained but he cut her off mid-sentence with fury in his eyes.

Keith watched with wide eyes as the panicked girl shook her head while practically begging him to free her, a sick feeling in his gut knew this wasn’t going to end well.

“Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?” The man yelled lifting his sword up as he pinned her wrist down to the table.

“No, no please-” Allura cried as his blade came flying down to her wrist before a man jumped down from out of nowhere grabbing the large man’s wrist.

“Oh thank you sir, I’m so glad you found her.” Keith said taking the sword from the man’s hand while giving it to the girl as he shook the man’s hand in the other way. Then he turned around to Allura who quickly hid the sword behind her with innocent eyes.

“I’ve been looking all over for you!” Keith warned to the girl as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the area while still playing his act.

“What are you doing?” Allura whispered with confusion clearly spread across her face.

“Just play along.” Keith whispered back before he felt the man grab his shoulder and turn him back around.

“You uh… know this girl?” The man questioned looking to the two with confused eyes.

“Sadly yes, she is my sister,” Keith said hanging an arm around the man’s neck as he prepared to make up a sob story, “She’s a little crazy.” Keith whispered as if not to let ‘his sister’ hear even as she clearly heard it and huffed clearly insulted.

“She said she knew the King’s advisor!” The man hissed grabbing Keith by his jacket while the boy just laughed shaking his head.

“Yeah, she thinks the monkey is the King’s advisor.” Aladdin said pointing to the monkey on the ground then looked to Allura with wide eyes trying to drop the hint of his idea to her.

The princess blinked for a second tilting her head before the light bulb flashed in her head and she understood his smart but dangerous plan and went along with it.

“Oh great and wise advisor of the King, how may I serve you?” Allura said in a mesmorzied tone as she knelt down to her knees and bowed before the monkey as if he were some grand ruler.

Aldo raised an eyebrow before grinning at the sudden praise from the girl as he stood on his hind legs and began to make noises as if he were speaking to her before patting her head.

Keith bit his lip from laughing, he honestly didn’t think this plan would go through this well but he wasn’t complaining.

“Tragic isn’t it?” Keith said with a frown before he snatched an apple with his food and quickly threw it into his hand before showing it to the merchant who was watching the scene in disbelief.

“But, no harm done!” The boy said tossing the apple over to him before kneeling down to help the girl up. “Now come along sis, time to go see the doctor.” Keith said lifting her up and holding onto either side of her arms to lead her away from the crazed merchant.

Allura wasn’t sure how she was holding in her laughs either, perhaps by the fact that she almost hand her hand chopped off, but she didn’t stop there and continued to play her role. She kept a dazed smile on her face as the boy led her away.

“Oh hello doctor, how are you today?” Allura questioned to the camel that was right in front of her which received a snicker from Keith before he caught himself and coughed.

“No no no, not that one.” Keith said through gritted teeth as he grinned to her when she looked back, they were actually going to make it out of here, “Now come on Advisor of the King.”

Aldo looked to him and bowed before the small crowd that had surrounded the monkey thinking it was either amusing or adorable until the multiple jewels and apples fell from his arms and onto the floor.

“Really Aldo?”

The monkey quickly snatched up his stolen goods and ran up to Keith and the girl ready to run.

“Get back here you thieves!” The merchant yelled with his sword in the air angrily.

Without thinking, Keith quickly grabbed the girls arm and ran down the aisle as she looked back to the angry crowd that seemed to be glaring at the two before they disappear into the crowd.

-

“Are you sure this is going to work?” One of Lotor’s generals asked watching him place the King’s precious jewel into the machine.

“Of course Ezor, you must trust the process.” Lotor said with a grin as the sands in the glace began to swirl around and crackling red energy struck down from the roof.

“Now all great master, reveal to me the one who can enter the cave.” Lotor hissed staring inside the glass as the sand began to swirl more rapidly now before revealing a young boy around the princess’ age climbing up a later while in the process of helping someone else up.

“Yes this is it, my diamond in the rough.” Lotor said with a smirk as he let his fingers slide against the glass to analyze the boy.

“That’s him? That’s the clown we’ve been waiting for?” Zethrid huffed clearly not impressed with the boy as Lotor chuckled looking back to his generals. 

“Let’s have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?” Lotor said with a wicked grin followed by his general’s nods before they walked out of his lair talking amongst themselves about the frail boy Lotor claimed to be the one.

-

“Almost there.” Keith said with a smile as he grabbed the girl’s arm and helped her up to the side of the roof.

Allura smiled to him, noticing herself stare to long as she lunged herself up a bit to quickly causing her to stumble into the boy.

Keith chuckled holding onto her tightly so she didn’t fall before she climbed herself up his arms and they met face to face, so close their warm breath danced against each others lips.

The princess quickly backed away feeling a flush reach the tip of her pointed ears.

“I wanted to thank you for stopping that man, without you I may not have a hand right now.” Allura said with a smile as she wiggled her fingers to him.

“Uh… forget it.” Keith said with a smile suddenly losing words to speak as he walked away from her and picked up a long wooden pole, bouncing it in his hands.

“So this is your first time in the marketplace huh?”

“Ah yes how could you tell?” Allura said with sarcasm as she laughed watching him look to her.

“What about you? You are clearly not from Altea.” Allura said noticing his rounded ears and absent markings across his face.

“Yeah I’m not exactly from this planet, but I’ve learned to call it home for now.” Keith said with a shrug before dashing across the roof with the long wooden pole before digging it down into the edge of the roof and launched himself over the side onto the other roof farther away.

“Anyways… I thought it was kinda obvious I had never been to the marketplace.” The princess said with a sheepish smile as Keith chuckled.

“Well, you do kinda stand out.” The boy said with a warm smile causing the girl to blush even more as she looked down to her feet.

Noticing her flushed face he felt his own cheeks grow warm as he quickly rephrased what he said.

“I mean uh… you just don’t seem to know how Altea works.” Keith said as he lifted a long wooden plank up and let it slam over to the other roof for her to walk across before he noticed her swiftly fly across the roof and onto the one he stood on effortlessly.

Amazed he stared to her with wide eyes while she grinned to him holding the long wooden pole in her hands.

“I’m a fast learner.” Allura said with a soft laugh as she threw the pole to the boy leaving Keith and Aldo to stare at her wide wide eyes and gaping mouths of shock.

“Hey…” Keith purred under his breath with a smirk as he shoved the pole to Aldo and met up with her quickly leaving the monkey to scowl at his friend, shoving the wooden pole aside.

“C’mon, it’s this way.” The boy said with a grin as he grabbed her hand and led her to a run down staircase and made his way up it.

Keith made sure to help her through the jagged stairs, helping her duck under the fallen planks and stones that were broken across the stairs.

“Is this where you live?” Allura asked in curiosity while looking around the small room.

“Yup just me and Aldo,” Keith said with a smile as he grabbed both her hands leading her to the edge of a small room where a torn up rug was hanging, “We come and go as we please.”

“That sounds fabulous.” The princess said with a cheeky smile which sent his heart strings into a tangled mess.

“Well it’s not much… but it has a great view.” Keith said grabbing the edge of the rug and tugged it aside to show the dazzling view of the village and castle of Altea.

Allura smiled as the sunset danced across the roofs leaving a beautiful orange glow around the small village.

“The castle sure does look beautiful from here doesn’t it?” Keith said with a smile as he stared to the castle in awe while the princess frowned, hating to see the sight of her former home.

“Oh… it’s wonderful.” Allura groaned as she turned around and sat on the edge of the step letting her head droop into her palm.

“I wonder what it would be like to live there, and to have servants.. Valets.” Keith said as he grinned to Aldo before looking back to the girl.

“Oh sure, people who tell you where to go and how to dress.” The princess mumbled miserably as unpleasant memories began to flood back into her head.

“That’s better than here, you’re always scraping for food and trying to escape the guards.” Keith said with a chuckle as he grabbed an apple from Aldo, tossing it around in his hands.

“You’re not free to make your own choices..” Allura continued with resentment filling her voice.

“Sometimes you feel so…” Keith started looking around for the right word.

“Trapped.”

The two looked to each other once they finished each others sentence before smiling sheepishly and looking away from each other.

“So where in Altea are you from?” Keith asked tossing the other apple Aldo was ready to feast on to the girl who quickly caught it.

“What does it matter..” Allura said with a dreadful laugh, “I ran away and I am never going back.” She said stubbornly with a scowl on her face.

“Really, why?” Keith said as looked to her once she said ran away and his eyes softened walking over to her, ignoring the now furious Aldo who had no more food left.

“My father… I mean, uncle, is forcing me to get married.” Allura said with a frown as she looked to Keith who sat down next to her with sympathetic eyes.

“Wow that’s.. That’s awful.” Keith said frowning as he bit at his lip trying to imagine himself in her shoes until his thoughts were distracted by Aldo trying to pluck the apple from her hands.

“Aldo!” Keith scolded as the monkey scurried away and climbed up next to him shouting something in his own animal language.

“What was that?” Allura said with a chuckle as Aldo glared to her crossing his arms.

“Oh uh he just said..” Keith said knowing full and well he couldn’t say what Aldo really said, “He said that’s really terrible.” Keith said with a caring smile followed by Aldo’s confused face.

“Oh did he?”

“Yeah, of course.” The boy said with a smile as he moved closer to the girl.

“And does Aldo have anything else to say?” Allura said with a playful grin as she stared up to the boy, rolling the apple around in her palms.

“Well uh, he wished there was something he could do to help.” Keith said softly moving his face closer to her own with a kind smile, ignoring the scowling of Aldo in the back.

“Hm, tell him that’s very… sweet.” The princess said, just about whispering her last words as she allowed her face to move closer to his as well, staring into his dark eyes that were still filled with so much kindness even hidden behind the dark layer.

Keith felt himself move closer, and even as he knew this wasn’t something he should be doing he couldn’t control his heart, and by the looks of it neither could the girl. As he closed his eyes and basically felt her lips on his own a loud voice interrupted the two causing them to jump and look to the voice to see four guards standing at the staircase.

“There you are!”

“They’re after me!” Keith and Allura shouted with fear struck across their faces before they froze and looked to each other in confusion. “They’re after you?”

“My Uncle must’ve sent them..” Allura said backing away as the sliced their way through the planks with their swords.

Keith looked over the edge of the roof and grit his teeth before swinging back to Allura and grabbed her arm to get her attention.

“Do you trust me?” Keith asked with stern eyes as the princess blinked shaking her head in confusion.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?” Keith said once more while holding out his hand to her.

“..Yes..?” Allura said still unsure what he meant before he grabbed her hand quickly.

“Then jump!” He yelled pulling her close and jumped off the side of the roof with her followed by both of their screams until they fell in a pit of sand.

They looked to each other quickly to make sure the other was alright before they both got up still holding hands and ran towards the exit of the building until Keith bumped into a firm chest and was lifted off the ground by firm hands.

“We just keep running into each other don’t we?” The guard hissed with a wicked grin as the boy choked holding onto his hands to try and loosen the grip.

Quickly Aldo jumped from above shoving the guard’s hat down so he could let Keith go as he grabbed Allura’s hand and yanked her towards the door.

“What are you doing? Run!” Keith yelled to her before noticing the exit had four more guards in front of it with swords already drawn.

“Go get out of here!” Keith yelled to Allura as she looked around frantically, not wanting to leave the boy here especially if this were her doing.

“It’s the dungeon for you boy!” The guard hissed while grabbing him by the collar and throwing him into the other guards who caught him with a firm grip.

Allura grit her teeth watching them treat the boy so terribly as she ran up to the guard punching at his arm angrily, “Let him go!”

“Lookie here men, a street mouse!” The man yelled shoving Allura to the ground as she grunted sliding against the stone floor as she looked to Keith who was viciously yanking against the guards while staring down to her with concerned and furious eyes.

The princess knew blowing her cover would be a huge mistake but she had got them in this mess, and she was going to get him out of it.

“Unhand him, by order of the princess.” Allura declared yanking the cloth from her head to reveal her golden tiara and long white hair that flowed down to her waist.

The guards sneered until they noticed who she really was as they froze looking to her before bowing down as they shoved Keith down as well to bow to her.

“Princess Allura.” The lead guard said in an embarrassed and sincere tone while Keith shot up in their arms with a bewildered look.

“Princess?”

“What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat!” The guard said pointing to Keith who looked down ashamed of his current position.

“That’s none of your concern, now do as I command and unhand him!” The princess said with stern eyes as she placed her hands on her hips glaring to the rest of the guards.

“Oh believe me I would princess, except my orders come from Lotor, you will have to take it up with him.” The guard said giving her one last bow before walking away with Keith who continued to struggle against their grasp, growling at his inability to escape.

“Believe me I will.” Allura hissed with fury coursing through her veins as they dragged the poor struggling boy off.

-

Lotor slid through his hidden door, looking around to make sure nobody was there before closing it behind him to re-enter his normal room.

“Lotor?”

A loud female voice was heard from his door as Lotor quickly spun around with wide eyes noticing the princess standing at the doorway, she did not look pleased.

“Princess.” Lotor said in a smooth tone as he slammed the hidden door shut behind him and bowed to her allowing his cape to hide the rest of the hidden door that was open just a sliver, “How may I be of service to you?”

“The guards just took an innocent boy to the market, on your orders!” Allura hissed glaring up to the tall man who looked to her stunned at her intensity.

“Oh but your Uncle has put me in charge with keeping peace in Altea, the boy was a criminal.” Lotor said with a smirk as he lowered down to meet her level better.

“What was his crime?” The princess hissed narrowing her bright blue eyes to his own bright yellow ones.

“Why of course.. Kidnapping the princess.” Lotor said folding his hands together as she huffed folding her arms.

“He didn’t kidnap me, I ran away!” Allura hissed with frustration as her foot tapped against the marble floors in annoyance.

“Oh dear… Oh how frightfully upsetting…” Lotor said striding away from Allura to act as if he were distressed, “Had I of known!”

The princess’ face softened in a bit of concern as she followed behind him and tilted her head up to him, “What do you mean?”

“Well sadly the boy’s sentence is already being carried out.” The tall man explained forcing a frown down to her.

“What sentence?”

“Death.” Lotor hissed causing the princess’ eyes to widen in disbelief as she backed away from him in horror.

“By beheading.” Lotor continued narrowing his eyes down to the girl as she whispered no to herself.

The princess felt herself grow dissy as she flopped back onto a round chair staring out at nothing as her own thoughts swirled around her head.

“Oh I’m exceedingly sorry princess.” Lotor purred wrapping his long fingers around her shoulders with a smirk until she jerked them from her grip and spun around glaring to him.

“How could you?” Allura whispered as warm tears filled her eyes before she darted up from the couch and ran from the room sobbing barely able to keep herself up.

Just as she ran out his generals came in looking to her then back to Lotor who watched her with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed.

“So how did it go?” Ezor said with a bit of sarcasm as she looked the other generals then to Lotor who had a wicked grin plastered across his face.

“I think she took it… rather well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 to my Aladdin themed Kallura Story! Note that almost all scenes and some of lines come directly from Aladdin movie so full credit to Disney. The first chapter got so many hits so I decided to make another longer chapter for you guys, thanks for all the love and enjoy! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here is the first chapter of my Aladdin themed Kallura Story! Note that almost all scenes and some of lines come directly from Aladdin movie so full credit to Disney. This was the most requested story but I will be making the other ideas later don’t worry. For now, enjoy! ♡


End file.
